parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miku the Musical
In each eleven-minute segment, Miku teaches singing skills while imagining herself in different musical situations, such as "Sea Captain the Musical," "Mountain Climber the Musical" and "President the Musical." Joining Miku in her adventures is Velvet, a talking set of curtains, and a series of animal and Anything Muppet friends (see Elmo the Musical Characters). The segment's theme song was composed by Adam Schlesinger, while the legal registration ascribes lyrics to six of the Elmo the Musical staff writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Belinda Ward, Joey Mazzarino, Luis Santeiro, and Christine Ferraro. The song was nominated for the 2013 Daytime Emmy Awards in the "Outstanding Original Song - Children's and Animation" category, along with "I'm the Queen of Nacho Picchu" from the "Guacamole the Musical" segment. Interactive game versions of some of the segments appear on Sesamestreet.org. A version of the segment was in incorporated into in the Sesame Street Live show Can't Stop Singing. A stage show version of the segment was added to Sesame Place in 2014. An illustrated segment, "Elmo's Dinosaur the Musical," appears in the Sesame Street comic book Blast from the Past. Starting in the fall of 2015, segments used in the half-hour edits of re-run episodes and new editions premiering in season 46 now run around seven minutes long. Segments |- | |'Ryo the Musical' (First: Episode 4303)Sea Captain Elmo and his chicken crew try to find the elusive whale, Moby Pink. ; Songs * "Melt," "Heave Ho," "Look 'n Flap," "Eight is Great," "Barnacle Subtraction," "Dancing with a Whale" ; Writers/Composers * Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Joey Mazzarino, Kathryn Raio-Rende, JP Rende, Luis Santeiro, Eli Bolin, Christopher Jackson, Tom Kitt and Belinda Ward ; Note * This segment was considered the pilot by the writers. |- | |'Pizza the Musical' (First: Episode 4305)Pizza Astronaut Elmo has to deliver a pizza to the Martians on Mars. ; Songs * "Number 10 Pizza," "Zoo Zoom Zoom," "Space Chicken," "Pizza Box Song" ; Writers/Composers * Luis Santiero, Kathryn Raio and JP Rende |- | |'Airplane the Musical' (First: Episode 4307)A penguin bride-to-be needs airplane-pilot Elmo to take her to the South Pole by 11 o'clock for her wedding, constantly making pit stops for things she needs for the wedding. ; Songs * "I'm Getting Married at Eleven," "Elmo's a Pilot," "Flapping Song" ; Writers/Composers * Emily Perl Kingsley and Eli Bolin |- | |'Circus the Musical' (First: Episode 4308)Elmo tries to find the perfect act he can do for the circus, replacing the various performers who fall out. Elmo becomes discouraged and nearly gives up his dream of joining the circus until a chicken urges him to "Keep on Clucking." (Audra McDonald provides the singing voice of the chicken.) ; Songs * "To Join the Circus," "Ring Master Song," "In Betweeny Song," "The High Wire Song," "Keep on Cluckin'" ; Writers/Composers * Molly Boylan, Kathryn Raio and JP Rende |- | |'President the Musical' (First: Episode 4311)Elected President of the United States, Elmo become the first monster to command the White House. He must solve a problem facing the country - all the "firsts" (the First Lady, the First President photo, first base, etc.) are going missing! ; Songs * "Hail to the Chief," "First Second Third," "Number Two Song," "Tango" ; Writers/Composers * Christine Ferarro and Alex Lacamoire |- | |'Cowboy the Musical' (First: Episode 4313)Elmo becomes a cowboy, nick-named the Count By Two Kid, and must escort six kitty-cows to the Double Double Dude Dude Ranch Ranch. ; Songs * "The Count By Two Kid," "Meow Moo Count By Two March," "Giddy Up," "Stand Shake Push," "Double Double Dude Dude Ranch Ranch" ; Writers/Composers * Annie Evans, Chris Miller and Nathan Tysen |- | |'Prince Elmo the Musical' (First: Episode 4315)Prince Elmo and his mice assistants travel the land to conquer a dragon with stinky breath who's been scaring the residents of Tottentot. ; Songs * "Prince Elmo," "Over, Under, Through," "Froggy Quintet," "Dragon Breath," "Stinky Things" ; Writers/Composes * Molly Boylan and Justin Paul |- | |'Detective the Musical' (First: Episode 4318)Detective Elmo is searching for a cube who has been causing people to sneeze. ; Songs * "Sneeze Sneeze," "The Magnifying Glass Song," "Everybody Needs a Cube" ; Writer/Composer * John Weidman and Jason Robert Brown |- | colspan="4" | Season 44 |- !Picture !Description |- | |'Bird the Musical' (First: Episode 4401)Elmo imagines himself as a bird and follows Mama Bird's egg to bring it back to the nest. ; Songs * "Flying Song," "Sitting on an Egg," "The Most Unusual Watermelon," "I Feel Ducky," "Play Ball" ; Writer/Composer * Belinda Ward and Chris Jackson |- | |'Repair Monster the Musical' (First: Episode 4410)Repair Monster Elmo must fix things broken in half by the accidental magic of The Great Halfini. ; Songs * "Hammer Song," "Screwdriver Song," "Wrench Song," "The Repair Monster," "The Half Song," "The Whole Again Song," "The Great Halfini" ; Writer/Composer * Annie Evans and Eli Bolin |- | |'Mountain Climber the Musical' (First: Episode 4418)Elmo and his sheep sherpa scale Mount Biggest Everest, though everyone tries to warn him about the Yeti at the top. ; Songs * "Climbin' Up the Mountain," "Square," "Mountain March," "You're at the Top" ; Writer/Composer * Belinda Ward and Michael Aarons ; Note * This segment premiered in international markets before it aired in the US. |- | colspan="4" | Season 45 |- !Picture !Description |- | |'Karate Master the Musical' (First: Episode 4503)Elmo must use his karate-chopping abilities to stop a being known as the Ooze from destroying all the shapes in the town. ; Songs * "Chopping Theme," "Master Elmo," "Song of the Ooze," "Shape of Things to Come" ; Writer/Composer * Bill Sherman and Christine Ferraro |- | |'Tomato the Musical' (First: Episode 4506)Farmer Elmo helps his tomato become the biggest and win a prize at the county fair. ; Songs * "The Biggest One," "Grow Song," "Big Bigger Biggest County Fair," "Bounce Song," "Hungry Elephant," "Mamma Mia" ; Writer/Composer * Alex Lacamoire and Emily Perl Kingsley |- | colspan="4" | Season 46 |- !Picture !Description |- | |'Superhero the Musical' (First: Episode 4612)Mighty Elmo saves the city from the dastardly deeds of Baddy McBad. ; Songs * "The Strong Song," "The Bad Song," "The Kind Song," "I Feel Great" ; Writer/Composer * Molly Boylan, JP Rende and Kathryn Raio |- | |'Iguana the Musical' (First: Episode 4628)Iguana Elmo helps another iguana find her grandmother's house to celebrate her birthday. ; Songs * "Triste," "Going to See Abuela" ; Writer/Composer * Luis Santiero and Bill Sherman |- | |'Beach the Musical' (First: Episode 4632)Elmo visits Happy Crab Beach, where everyone is happy, except for a tiny shrimp who thinks she's too small to do anything. ; Songs * "Beach Song," "Happy Crab Beach," "Sad Shrimp Blues," "I Am Feelin' Proud" ; Writer/Composer * Christine Ferraro and Bill Sherman |} Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs